Johnny Cage (MKE)
Johnny Cage, famous Hollywood action hero, joined the first Mortal Kombat tournament for the publicity. As the Thunder God, Raiden, intoned at the time about the arrogant, loquacious Cage, "He is a hero... though he might not yet know it." Raiden was correct, of course: Johnny's martial arts skills were not special effects--and were pivotal in Earthrealm's victory. Johnny became a leader alongside Sonya Blade against Outworld and later Netherrealm. Sonya's initial dislike of Johnny turned to friendship and eventually to marriage. After a brief split in their relationship and the birth of his daughter Cassie, Cage is the happiest he's ever been, especially now that Shinnok has been vanquished. But now that Raiden has taken a dark turn agaisnt Outworld, whose side will Johnny take? Moves Shadow Kick: 'Cage slides across the floor with one foot at a steady speed, followed by a green-colored afterimage and connects with a kick to the torso of his opponent with the other one. '''Forceball: '''Cage throws a green bolt of energy at the enemy. The bolt is curved upwards. '''Nut Breaker: '''One of Cage's most memorable moves where he does a split and punches the opponent in the groin. It can be performed on both males and females. '''Rising Shadow: '''Cage would leap into the air and deliver an uppercut with his elbow which launched his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. '''Rising Kick: '''Cage does a somersault kick that launches his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. '''Fist Bump: '''Johnny claps his fists together, which makes his brass knuckles sparkle and doubles the amount of chip damage landed for a period, making him dangerous to opponents even when they're blocking. Fatalities Johnny Cage can select from any of the fatalities performed in the games in an effort to create a fully immersive Mortal Kombat experience: *'Torso Kick: Johnny Cage begins to smoke, right before he performs a Shadow Kick that tears a portion of the opponent's torso off. The remaining portion then falls on what remains of the enemy. *'Backbuster:' Cage would lift his opponent over his head and then bend them over his shoulders causing the opponent to explode into pieces. *'Brain Rip:' Cage pokes the opponent's belly, making him/her puke out blood then thrusts his hand through the enemy's head, it goes through the skull and reaches the brain, where he rips it out of their head. *'Forceful Shadow Kick:' Cage performs a Shadow Kick strong enough for his foot to penetrate the enemy's flesh. *'Super Split Punch:' Cage performs his groin strike move, only takes it a step further by continuing to assault his opponent's genitals with a series of punches until with one final blow, he punches the enemy in half. *'Heads Up:' Cage uppercuts his opponent's head off, then he finishes by ripping off their torso and throwing it to the ground as the head bounces up. He then catches the head and holds it up. *'And The Winner Is...:' Johnny Cage karate chops the opponent's head in half and takes out a trophy. He then says, "And the award goes to..." and plants the trophy in between the two chopped halves of the opponent's head. Then while the announcer says "Johnny Cage Wins." Johnny pushes the opponent, making them fall to the ground. *'Here's Johnny:' Cage punches his opponent around, then forces his hands into the opponent's back, which he could manage to rip through. He then peeks his head towards the opponent's open torso and says, "Here's Johnny" at the screen, then pulls back before the victim falls backward dead bleeding profusely. *'Little Improv:' Cage tackles his opponent to the ground, he then proceeds to violently grab the back of the opponents head and slams it into the ground so many times that their face becomes mashed up, walking away afterwards. *'''A Slice Of Fame: '''Johnny gets out a trophy and slashes the opponent across the neck with it. As they fall backwards, he forms a forceball in his hand and jumps on them. As they land on the ground, his hand keeps going, exploding their skull. Skins Mortal Kombat: Entirety will feature every skin ever used for Johnny Cage. All except the default skin can be unlocked in the Krypt. Jcmk1.gif|MK1 Jcmk2.gif|MKII Mkda_BODY_CAGE.png|Deadly Alliance Mkda_BODY_CAGE_ALT.png|Tuxedo Image39.jpg|MK9 Image40.jpg|Party Johnny_Render.png|War Mortal_kombat_x_ios_johnny_cage_render_4_by_wyruzzah-d8p4s07-1-.png|Ninja Mime Johnnysoccer-1-.jpg|Soccer Category:Mortal Kombat: Entirety Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Special Forces (MKE)